The specific aims of this study will be: to determine the feasibility of assembling an adequate set of tester strains from those currently available: and concurrently to determine the need for the development of new strains; to compare treatment conditions for optimizing this type of testing; to assess the reliability and sensitivity of large scale tier one testing of environmental mutagens; and, to delineate the problems associated with computer storage and evaluation of data from the tier one system.